


Renting Louis

by ashyyy_xoxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyyy_xoxo/pseuds/ashyyy_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally when Harry passes out his work number it’s for one of his stupid friends to do a dumb prank call so the last thing Louis ever expected was for Nick Grimshaw to call him with a proposition that was just too good to say no to.<br/>Turns out men will do anything to please their mothers even if that does mean “renting” a boyfriend for their cousins wedding. </p><p>*basically Louis works for an escort service and Nick pays for him to pretend to be his boyfriend*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Prologue

**LOUIS**

  
Louis doesn’t normally go around telling people he’s an escort, people jump to conclusions and instantly think of sex but it’s not for that. Now he won’t lie, he’s had his fair share of clients he’s ended up in bed with, but all he actually gets paid for is going out on dates or just spending conversational time with his clients. It’s what agencies like to call business escorting.

Obviously it isn’t Louis dream career! But with UNI bills stocking up and with his sisters back home needing money, it helps tied everyone over with enough left over to occasionally treat himself. So overall it’s not that bad a job, he essentially being paid to go on dates.

His flatmate and long term best friend Harry Styles is a very open person, and finds it hard to keep things on the down low! so Louis should have known that Nick Grimshaw – yes radio 1 DJ Nick Grimshaw, Harry manages to pass as indie enough to hang out with the likes of Nick and his friends, how Harry ever met Nick in the first place Louis doesn’t know. But knowing Harry it probably started at a bar and ended in Nick’s bed! – would find out what he does eventually but he never in his wildest dreams would have thought he’d end up being a client.  

"Oh Harry bloody Styles what have you gotten me into" Louis sighs

 

 

  
**NICK**

  
“I’m officially screwed.” Nick groans to Harry

“Well Nicholas you shoulnd’t have told her that you had a boyfriend in the first place!” Harry laughs

“Can’t you just do it H, mum loves you!” Nick tries his best to flutter his eyelashes at Harry but it isn’t really working for him.

“And I love Eileen but you know what   
management have been like, I’m finally signed Nick I can’t balls it up by pretending to be your boyfriend for a wedding. And they’re not even sure if they want me to come out yet, let alone have a boyfriend” Harry reminds Nick “and anyway I’m already invited so I can’t turn up as your plus one if I’ve already got an invitation on my own, and a plus one of my own too!”

“I know!” Nick sighs “Still rude of you to leave me your bestest friend, who gets you into all the exclusive party’s hanging when I need you most.”

“I said I wouldn’t do it, I didn’t say I didn’t have a solution.” Harry smirks

“What exactly are you thinking H, I don’t trust you."

“Well you know my mate Louis-“

“Louis Tomalongadingdong or whatever?” Nick has to confirm only having met him a handful of times.

Which is normally when he’s so far gone he can’t remember, and then what he does remember is that they’re so alike they end up clashing with each other, and getting into some form of useless argument.

“It’s Tomlinson!” Harry rolls his eyes “But yes him, let’s just say Lou doesn’t have a very conventional job”

“Harry where on earth are you going with this?” Nick asks knowing he should have known it would be something shady when it comes to Harry.

“Look Lou’s an escort, and before you jump the gun not in a sex way he just goes on dates, acts as a friend more than anything. But more importantly will occasionally be a boyfriend to a guy that’s in need of one for a family party!"

And Nick finally catches on

“You want me to have Louis, who is apparently an escort, pretend to be my boyfriend! Harry my mum would kill me if she twigs on that he’s not my boyfriend let alone that I’m like loaning him!”

“Eileen is going to kill you anyway if you don’t turn up with anyone at all, you know she’ll have bragged to everyone by now that her precious Nick has finally got a boyfriend, do you want to crush your mums dreams” Harry accuses

“Well I’m sure it’ll crush her even more when that boyfriend I turn up with is secretly being paid to be there!!”

“Look I’m not saying you have to do it but you wanted a solution, and I’ve given you one. I’ll give you Lou’s number and if you decide to call him then well done you’ve got some balls, and if you don’t your mum will chop of the little you already have.”

Harry jokes as he writes down Louis' number on one of the pieces of paper that’s lying around the studio. “I should probably go before Finchy has an aneurysm, I don’t know why he worries so much it’s not like I cause any trouble when I’m here.”

“The last time you came you tried to suck me off under the desk!” Nick points out

“If friends can’t give other friends a friendly blow job under a mixing desk while they’re on live radio when can they?” Harry laughs

"But seriously Nick think about it. I’m not even saying Lou will say yes but if you need someone for the wedding and the three week long pre wedding party, oh and by the way who even has a pre wedding party for that long! Anyway you should probably consider giving him a call."

“It’s my cousin you know what she’s like everything has to be so over the top with her. Okay fine I’ll think about calling him but I’m not making any promises!”

“Good” Harry smirks “oh and if he doesn’t answer you should try him again his work numbers always busy."

“Oh piss off!” Nick says throwing a pen at Harry which misses him narrowly as he ducks out the studio door just in time.

What harm would it really do if Nick gave him a call, and if he chickens out he’ll just say it’s one of Harry’s stupid prank calls again.

  
~

  
"Come on Nick you can do this, act like a man and take control" Self pep talks aren't really Nicks thing!

Normally he's the friend giving everyone advice, he's not sure why really! He has the worst history when it comes to relationships.

Fuck it!

Nick gives in, can't hurt to do it.

Louis' phone rings for a few seconds before cutting to voicemail

"Hey it's Louis, this is my works number so if I know you, you better not be playing some sort of prank. If I don't know you leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible"

Nick panics does he leave a message? Doesn't he? He didn't prepare for voicemail.

"Er hi it's Nick, Nick Grimshaw Harry's mate. Look this is probably ridiculous and I don't even know why I'm leaving this message, but Harry said you may be able to help me with a situation. Look I dunno just ring me back when you can! Oh and I promise this isn't one of Harry's stupid pranks."

That was coherent at least Nick hopes it was.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I updated this but I kinda just forgot about it. Life got in the way. 
> 
> So this is mostly just a filler chapter to get me back into writing it.

**LOUIS**

 

"Harry Styles did you give my number to bloody Grimshaw" Louis groans walking into the living room of their shared flat.

He isn't expecting to have not only Harry and Zayn there but Liam and Niall too. Sometimes he wonders if those three even have their own flat, they seem to spend all their time at Harry and Lou's, Niall mostly eating all the food.

It's a long story how they all met but when Louis auditioned for X factor years back he met Zayn - he also met Harry but apart from Harry giving him a quick blow job in the toilets to calm himself down he didn't see him again whilst he was on the show - Louis didn't make it past boot camp but Zayn and Harry did.

That's when they claimed their weird open relationship thing started. Louis doesn't get it, he loves the boys and he can't say anything with what his job is but he doesn't think he could ever share his boyfriend, even if it is just for sex.

Anyway Louis had kept in touch with Zayn so he'd go to see him perform on the show, and that's how him and Harry became best friends. There's something about Harry that people can't help but be drawn to, Louis included.

So here they are 7 years later, Zayn and Harry are big time pop stars, Louis and Harry are living together and Zayn has brought Liam and Niall into the group. Harry apparently brings in pretentious hipsters like Nick Grimshaw.

"Oh he actually rang you" Harry laughs pulling away from Zayn's lips long enough to answer "I didn't think he would"

"He left a message it wasn't clear what he actually wants though" Louis sighs flopping down onto the only spare seat left, throwing his legs over the side of the arm chair.

"Well his cousin is having this weird wedding thing, she's having the wedding party for three weeks or something I dunno I have the invite somewhere me and Zayn are going-" Harry's gets cut off

"Oh so are we " Niall cuts in "Liam is performing but he also got invited to the wedding party and of course I'm his plus one"

Liam and Niall are dating, Niall is Liam's guitarist and they're also fucking. Must have been expensive to book Liam for a wedding.

"Oh okay so apparently we're all going. Anyway not the point! Eileen - that's Nicks mum - was nagging him about not having a boyfriend to bring so he told her he'd finally got himself a boy. Thought he would find someone in a few months, turns out he didn't and now he's got no plus one and his mum has already bragged to everyone about her Nickys new boyf." Harry explains "asked me to do it but of course the Grimshaw's love me so I'm already invited and I already have my plus one." Harry's explains giving Zayn another cheeky kiss

"So he wants me to be his boyfriend, I can't stand the fella as it is" Louis groans

"But He's pretty desperate! and don't tell him I said this but he'd probably pay you whatever just to get Eileen off his back."

Now this peeks Louis' interest, he's finally finished paying off his uni bills - not that he actually uses his degree - he has nearly enough savings now to finally quit for his dream job.

That's the thing about his line of work, it's normally old rich guys that want someone like him, and they're willing to pay ridiculous amounts of money. It's why he hasn't quit and found an actual job yet. He knows what he wants, he wants to own a bar, it's something he's always thought of. Having his own bar where he can host open mic nights, and have groups of friends like his own go and hang out there every week. It's not as aspirational as the other guys with them conquering the music world, but he's happy with his dream.

Depending what Nicks willing to pay he may be finally able to open his bar. He put a deposit down on his dream bar in soho a few months ago. He couldn't afford to open it straight away he knows he probably won't make a lot to start with, so he carried on with the agency work. With this job and a few other big payers this month he'd finally be able to actually do some renovations and open the bar.

He also hasn't actually told Harry yet. See the bar has its own flat above, just how Louis always wanted it but that'd mean moving out. Not that Harry would ever stop him but he knows he'd probably be gutted, he also knows Harry would try and give Louis money. Harold's a giver he loves to make other people happy, but Louis is perfectly capable of looking after himself.

"Alright fine" Louis says after the long silence "I'll give him a ring back."

"Eileen will love you" Harry chuckles throwing one of his many cushions at Louis "tattoos and everything!"

"Hey mums normally love me, once they get over the tattoos and smoking" Louis pouts at Harry

"Mums don't love anyone more then they love Harry and Niall." Zayn chuckles lowly "Can't resist the baby faces"

"It's the Innocent eyes and cheeky grins." Liam adds giving Niall a kiss on the forehead

"Oh I can't handle all this" Louis fake gags. "Come on Zayn if I'm gonna have to call knobhead back then I need a smoke!"

"Sorry Haz but your rules state we have to smoke outside." Zayn says as Harry slightly moans when Zayn stands

"Fine go get high see what I care" Harry pouts

"Don't sulk Haz you're the one getting me into this mess" Louis throws back the cushion harry had previously thrown at him

"You'll love it Lou, three weeks in some stately home with an open bar, what more could you want"

"Great I can spend the whole time off my face" Louis sighs following Zayn out onto the balcony

"Come on mate, Nick isn't that bad once you get to know him"

"How can you say that knowing him and Harry are definitely more then friends?" Louis asks

"The same way Harry loved Perrie back when I was getting with her. I dunno we just work in our own way" Zayn shrugs taking a drag and passing it back to Louis

"I just find the guy infuriating, he's so bloody indie it's pains me"

"We'll all be there you'll barely even notice him being there. Now stop hogging and give me that back" Zayn takes back the joint sitting down on one of the chairs Harry keeps outside

"I brought that bar." Louis doesn't look at Zayn he stays standing looking out across London's skyline "well I put the deposit down"

"Wow congrats mate" Zayn claps Louis on the back lightly

"Yeah, I haven't told Harry yet though. Don't want to tell him I'm moving out" Louis sighs "I'm a coward. I know you lot are around here all the time but it's been us two living here for six years"

"He'll understand mate. You know we'll still be at yours all the time right?" Zayn's standing back next to him now "You always say it's Harry that people gravitate to but it's you mate. You have the thing about you that makes it hard not to be around you. Also rather bossy"

"Shut up" Louis laughs nudging Zayn's shoulder slightly

"You can't get rid of us mate, we'll be following you. Especially if you have booze"

"Damn it! I was hopping to leave you all behind" Louis flicks the joint into the designated plant pot Harry makes them use "right I've got a call to make"

"I'll leave you to it then" Zayn says as he goes back into the apartment closing the door behind him

"Right come on Louis, just think about the money" He hasn't given himself a pep talk in ages it seems ridiculous

Nick answers so quickly his phone must've already been in his hand.

"Hello?"

 

 

  
**NICK**

 

It seems ridiculous waiting around for a phone call like a love sick teenager, what has Nick come to.

Nick would never admit how his heart skips when his phone rings, it's the number he'd called earlier for Louis.

He could kick himself when he answers too quickly, it's embarrassing.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Louis." Louis as always sounds so composed Nicks envious.

"Oh yeah, I left a message don't think I was very clear though." There's something about Louis that always makes Nick flustered he hates it! He's normally the cocky one.

"No Harry sort of explained it. Although not really, just told me he was going and apparently Liam and Niall are too something about Liam performing"

"Yeah my cousin wanted someone and I suggested Liam" Nick had completely forgotten if he's honest

"Well Did you wanna meet up and talk about it?" Louis asks

"Yeah sure, uh I can come to your place. I'm meant to be meeting Harry later tonight, I can come a bit earlier?" Nick suggests

"Yeah sure, don't normally do business in my home but as it's you"

"Sorry, if this is weird it doesn't matter I'll figure something else out." Nick stutters slightly

"No!" Louis snaps "Sorry! Just hoping to put some money aside so more the merrier with jobs at the moment."

"Okay well if you're sure."

"Yeah I dunno come round at 8 or something, Harry mentioned he was going out at 9. Well I think he said 9 can't remember with that boy." Louis chuckles lightly

"Yeah it was 9, but we know what he's like he'll probably want to change multiple times."

"Okay see you at 8 then." Louis sounds so nonchalant as he ends the call.

Well done Nick way to make an idiot of yourself.

"That was the most pathetic phone call I've ever heard" Aimee laughs at Nick

"I'm fully aware how pathetic I am. There's just something about him that puts me on edge"

"Do you have a little crush Nick! Wouldn't surprise me he's so much like you, you'd be dating yourself"

"Oh piss off" Nick can't help but laugh along with her.

He wouldn't say it was a crush on Louis, but anyone would be lying if they said they didn't look at his arse whenever he's in the room.

 

 


End file.
